1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake used to brake a vehicle such as a two-wheeled vehicle or a four-wheeled vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-044323, filed on Mar. 6, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector part is installed on a caliper main body to cross a pad assembling space of the caliper main body in a rotor axial direction, and a pad spring used to prevent rattling of brake pads is assembled to the connector part (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-23977).
Since there is a direction to an assembly of the pad spring, the workability of assembly cannot be said to be good.